


Vermillion

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [22]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vermillion is not the right colour to describe blood with, he knows, but its four syllables make it a pain to pronounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vermillion

**V** ermillion

Vermillion is not the right colour to describe blood with, he knows, but its four syllables make it a pain to pronounce. Obviously, it's a pain to remember blood - his most vivid memory of it being the splashes of  _her_ s and Orange's (he cares nothing for Orange, but there was a ton of his blood there, too).

It is also the colour of the explosions in the far, far distance on Earth, the ones that discolour the heavenly blues of the skies and rid the birds of their habitats.

Vermillion is the colour of bloodshed and destruction, an everlasting sight.


End file.
